Tom'lir's Final Quest
by Fantaserp
Summary: After many years of adventuring throughout Azeroth, Tom'lir and 2 of his comrades find themselves heading towards Shattrath for a quest that only Tom'lir can take up. Read & Review plz!


"Who Knew a day like this would terrify me", says Tom'lir uncomfortably as he compulsively fixes his lunar festival shirt with flowers and a teddy bear in hand. Terokkar Forest has never seemed so calm since the days of the Burning Crusade. Tom'lir looks to his long time pet night saber Whisper. "What do you think", he says gesturing at his black lunar festival outfit. Whisper throws the night elf a short glance then looks back onto the trail they've been riding down for 2 hours. "I should have gotten a haircut", muttered Tom'lir as he swept the bangs from his dark blue shoulder length hair behind his pointy ears.

You could not tell from his young face but Tom' lir was 27 years old about to be 28 this year. "I don't get it", sneered Jast, "He's riding with a rogue and a pally yet he insists on talking to his cat." "Maybe he confides more trust in his pet that his allies." replies Thalomas. "You know these ears aren't just for decoration", barks Tom'lir. "Probably should have worn a ponytail", he murmers. "I got an extra band", says Jast as he pointed towards his traditional rogue haircut. Dressed in full Bloodfang armor wearing a red headband instead a hood, it was quite obvious this 25 year old was a rogue. "I've fought orcs, demons, trolls, zombies, dragons, gargoyles," Tom'lir exclaimed. "faced the Burning legion, took on the Lich King, and even sent Deathwing back to the hell he crawled from! So why does this have me trembling?" "Hey you'd better cut that trembling to a minimum, I heard it makes night saber mounts edgy", remarked Jast as he petted his black war horse. Thalomas looks over from his white paladin steed. " Maybe it's because you are picking up your daughter for the first time in two years", replies the crew cut wearing paladin in full Lightbringer armor.

"Maybe it's because you're afraid of her reaction." "But by the LIGHT why do we have to come with you", whined Jast obviously annoyed. "For support I would hope," snapped Tom'lir at his two human friends. "How old is she now?" "Nine." "So you're really gonna hang up your bow", asked Jast. "Seems like it", replies Tom'Lir as he wonders what will he do in his spare time since he won't be an adventurer anymore. "We hate to see you depart old friend, says the seasoned paladin of age 32, but it is for a good,nay, a better cause." Thalomas gives Tom'lir a smile then looks up at the treeline. "Yea", Tom'lir chuckles, "I guess I am." the three share the good laugh as they enter the lower city entrance to Shattrath. They pass through the dirty streets aiming towards the city orphanage. "Reminds you of home doesn't it Jast", grinned Tom'lir. "Not as much as the forest reminded you of yours", replied Jast. "the only difference is you're wearing clothes." "What do you think I am? A troll?" The three laugh as they dismount at the entrance of the orphanage. "Here we go", says Tom'lir. He takes a deep breath as the three enter the orphanage.

"Does she know about what happened to her mother", asked Thalomas. Tom'lir paused for a moment. "Yea", he replied, "She was told about Ally when Matron Mercy felt she was old enough to understand. Ally and Matron Mercy were childhood friends, even grew up in the same orphanage." Tom'lir looks over at his two friends. "Ally made Mercy promise her ,should anything happen to Ally, that Cheyenne would be safe at the orphanage. "So where is the little one", asked Thalomas, " It doesn't seem that there's any nightelf childred here. "Nope, there she is", replied Tom'lir pointing a little light blue draenie girl wearing a turquoise top and long red dress sitting in the corner away from the litters of children running around. "Tom'lir maybe all of this has gotten you're so worked you're seeing things", Replied Thalomas. "But that is a little draenei child".

Just then one of the children, a dwarf boy, yells "Aye Choyanne luk eets ai floyin spoyder", and throws a fake spider at her. Cheyenne lets out a shriek and then suddenly shadowmelds out of fear. In unison Thalomas and Jast say,"She's half night elf." "Yep", Tom'lir says with a smile. "Dosil, you jerk", yells Cheyenne. The 9 year old's face turns purple from anger as she conjures up a snowball spell and throws it at Dosil , hitting him in his shoulder as he chuckles and runs off to join the others. "Cheyenne", calls Matron Mercy in a stern voice, "have we forgotten why we're in time out?" Coming from the children's bedroom stood a light blue female troll. Her long white hair tied in french braids hung over her white top and long blue silk dress. "You may have learned how to use magic at your age but that doesn't mean you can use it against others who can't." "She clearly hasn't ever been in a battleground", said Jast to Thalomas under his breath leading them both to snicker.

Mercy's stern face turned to one of joy when she noticed Tom'lir with his guests. "Cheyenne you have visitors," said the Matron. Cheyenne's eyes widen as she sees her dad among her visitors. "DADDY", She yells as she goes ,with her two buns in her hair bouncing, running into her father's arms. She lets out a gasp. "And you brought Whisp too!" She hugs Whisper as kids start to gather around the 600 pound feline much to his discomfort. "Again, a pally and a rogue here and they go for the cat", utters Jast. "Rogue you've never been that close to anyone without having a dagger in your hand, don't ruin this for them", warned Thalomas. Jast started to respond but stopped after realizing some truth in that. "Uncle Bark", shrieks Cheyenne as she ran and hugs the rogue. "Uncle Bark", questions the paladin. "Long story short my SI:7 code name is Quick Wolf, she thought I said Quick Woof, I'm Uncle Bark now," said Jast with a smile. "And this is me and your dad's good friend Thalomas."

Cheyenne gazes in amazement at the 6'4 build of the paladin that seemed like a giant to her. "It's a pleasure to meet you young miss", Said Thalomas as Cheyenne gently shook his massive hand. All that Cheyenne could utter was "whoa"."Cheyenne these are for you," Tom'lir hands his daughter the bouquet and teddy bear, happy at how her reaction went to seeing him again. "Hey Cheyenne",said Jast, "heard you're learning magic at a young age huh? that's pretty cool." "Uh-huh", said the little draenei with a smile, "look what I can do". She closes her hands together and utters a few words as bright blue light starts to peek out from her hands. She opens her hands to reveal a small ice sculpture of Whisper. "That's awesome", said Jast. He leans back towards Thalomas "just what we need, ANOTHER frost mage", The two's snickering is short-lived by a death stare from Tom'lir.

"Tom'lir it's so nice to see you again," said Mercy. "Always a pleasure Mercy", replied Tom'lir. "You are Cheyenne's godmother after all." "Cheyenne, I have to talk to Matron Mercy for a little then we can leave okay," said Tom'lir. "Okay", replied Cheyenne. "Behave Whisp," said Tom'lir as his night saber became bombarded with children. Tom'lir and Matron Mercy walk back into the empty children's room. "Thank you Mercy for looking after Cheyenne for this long," said Tom'lir, "Ally would be so grateful I'm sure of it." "It was a promise I happily kept for Ally," the Matron said with a smile, "so you know the rules one week and have her back before 10." "Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about", said Tom'lir as calmly as he could, "I want to take Cheyenne home permanently." "I've decided that I've done enough adventuring and I want to raise my daughter."

Matron Mercy gave a surprised look before giving the biggest smile a troll could."I will allow it", Mercy said, "But under one condition." "What?" "That my goddaughter can come visit whenever she wants." Tom'lir grins "you got it". They hug and head back to the front with the others. "Alright Cheyenne," says Matron Mercy," say goodbye to your friends." "Goodbye guys I'll see you next week." "Um Cheyenne", said Tom'lir, "this time you'll be staying with me for good." "B-But", Cheyenne started to say. "Cheyenne I've been away from you for far too long", said Tom'lir, "I want us to be a family again living in a nice house in Stormwind. Wouldn't you want that too?" Cheyenne gave a silent nod but continued to look at the floor. Knowing that he'd reached the hardest part of this day Tom'lir takes a knee and hugs his daughter like he's wanted to for the past 2 years. "It's okay Cheyenne I'll give you time to say goodbye to your friends", said Tom'lir.

After a series of hugs and tears from her friends and an especially big hug to Matron Mercy, Cheyenne and her father with his comrades mount up to head home. Seeing his daughter sad, Tom'lir leans forward to whisper in his daughter's ear. "You know Cheyenne", he said,"we can always come back and visit." Cheyenne frown started turning into a smile as she headed towards the Stormwind portal that led to a new home and a new life with her father.


End file.
